The Call
by animegoddess123
Summary: First Fan Fiction ever written.......not very good at summaries but its a good story so please read and enjoy! P.S. Rating may change with later chapters, also please R&R!


~Okay all, I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with it. I just write fan fics out of fun. Oh yeah and let me explain about Yokumo for those of you wondering. She has long brown hair and baby blue eyes........and yes I made her up. I only got the name from Shinzo. (Another Anime really good) any way onto the story.~  
  
Intro  
  
She had blazing, hateful eyes. Burning eyes staring, never taking her gaze off him. Soon the army would arrive and if she didn't kill him first they would. No, she wanted the fame........and the glory. She pulled the bow and arrow out from her backpack and loaded an arrow. She lifted the bow, aimed at his heart and before she let the arrow fly she told him, "Goodbye". She pulled back the string and then let go. She watched as the arrow flew into his heart. Blood was pouring down his already red shirt. The force of the arrow backed him up until he was against a tree. He muttered his last words "Kikyou,........why?" The army had arrived and were shooting arrows at his already dead body. Some tears ran down Kikyou's cheek, as she wiped them away and said, "I had no other choice"  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Kagome, wait dear you forgot your lunch!" Kagome's mom yelled after her. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Aw Mom I really have to go I'll be late!" she yelled back. She stopped, then quickly ran back to her house, grabbed her lunch from her mom, and waved goodbye as she ran off. Her mom smiled, "Have a good day!"   
  
'Oh great now I really have to hurry, this should be interesting, wonder what Ms. Allen's going to give me now, probably detention........again!' Kagome thought to herself. 'I think I'll take the woods, I know I'm not supposed to go in there because of the stories I've heard but its faster this way' She ran right into the woods and the minute she stepped in she felt a force. 'An evil force is near I can feel it, great I knew I shouldn't have come in here but I have to have an adventurous side!' Kagome thought. She stopped running and only started to walk, when suddenly ahead she saw a well. 'What is a well doing in the middle of a forest?'  
"Well, well if it isn't Kikyou, you're just the person we were looking for and what a surprise you came to us instead" a woman's voice from behind Kagome said. Kagome quickly turned around and said, "What are you talking about?! I don't know a Kikyou!"  
"Very funny but we want that crystal. Give it to me NOW!!" the woman said.   
"Wait a minute I want to know who you are first that way if I do have a crystal I'll know its going in the right hands" The woman laughed a little then said, "Fine you want to know who I am? I'll be glad to tell you. I am Yokumo, wife of the demon king Sesshomaru, and you can hand that crystal over or......." she raised her hands over her head when a big, blue ball of energy formed.   
'Oh no I've got to get out of here but where.......the well that's it!' Kagome thought. She turned back around and ran as fast as she could back to the well. Right when she was about to jump in she heard Yokumo say, "If you think you'll get away from me so easy your wrong! Take this Kikyou!" she shot the blast right at Kagome. Kagome jumped in right before the blast hit her. She screamed as she fell because she had never seen a well THIS deep before. She hit the bottom with a loud THUD. "Ouch!" Kagome said to herself. It was pretty dark in the well but she could barely make out the wall. She got up, checked to make sure nothing was broken, and walked along the wall, guiding herself with her hand. After about 20 minutes of just walking she saw light. She looked up to see where she had ended, but the light was so bright after being in a dark well for so long, she had to shield her eyes. 'Well, it seems like I'm at the end but how am I going to get out?' As if answering her thought a rope slid down the side of the well. Kagome tugged on it a little to make sure it was sturdy, and pulled herself up. When she reached the top she practically flung herself over the edge. She stood up, brushed the dirt from her clothes and looked around. 'This place is nothing compared to the woods I was just in.' Kagome thought. It was packed with way more trees than before and the grass was knee high. She turned around and slowly walked away from the well. 'I hope that evil lady who thought I was.........Kikyou doesn't follow me' As she was thinking she felt something rub past her ankle. She looked down but couldn't see anything because the grass was so high. Suddenly pain shot up from her ankle and slowly made its way to her knee. Kagome grabbed her leg and fell in the grass. Her ankle had started to go numb, she sat up a little and looked at her ankle and sure enough it was swollen. Two little red holes were in the middle of the wound. 'Snake bite......great now what am I going to do?' Kagome thought. Then what seemed from out of no where she heard a laugh. A high pitched woman's laugh. 'Oh great Yokumo did follow me here and in this condition I can't even get up.' Kagome thought to herself.   
"You thought you could get away by running down a well huh? pathetic weakling.........you know I heard Kikyou was a fierce warrior but look here all she is is a lie!" Yokumo got louder by each word almost shouting by the end. "Well now that you're in pain let me eliminate the pain RIGHT NOW!!" She was ready to throw another blast, since Kagome was hurt all she did was shut her eyes.   
"I don't think so, why don't you leave her alone" a man's voice from the trees, was what the two women heard.   
"What! Who are you why don't you come out and fight me then!?" Yokumo demanded.   
"Sorry, would like to but unfortunately I don't have the time" he answered. The he jumped down, landed in front of Kagome, picked her up, and flew away.  
  
So did you like it? ^^' 1st fan fiction ever written if not interesting yet it will be! Please R&R!! 


End file.
